


杀死那个怪物

by Si_Cha (orphan_account)



Category: I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: If you had enough time with them, they could be whoever you wanted them to be.
Relationships: Rob Anders/John Wayne Cleaver
Kudos: 3





	杀死那个怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿，梗来自约稿人  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to who/whatever has the right.

约翰不喜欢这件事。约翰对这件事的态度与普通人不同，他对此并不厌恶或愤怒，也不为自己或家人的安危担忧，而是有着十足地兴趣。作为一个被鉴定为反社会人格，并屡次调查撰写关于连环杀人犯的文章的人，他好奇身边的这位。但他不喜欢失控，自从他发现之前的尸体缺失肾脏后，一切都开始朝他努力避免的方向发展，他被禁止进入停尸房，他不再与马克思混在一起，他开始跟踪别人。

跟踪那位流浪汉并不是特别出格的事，那时他怀疑流浪汉与发生的一切有关，或许他是那位连环杀人犯，或许他是潜在的受害者，又或许他知道那个人是谁，那时他还不知道那个人并不是一个人。而跟踪罗伯则完全是另一回事。

约翰一直都不喜欢罗伯，没人会喜欢霸凌者，追随他们的人也不见得喜欢他们，约翰不关心这一点。他甚至可以接受偶尔的骚扰，他说他是怪胎没有问题，这多少是事实，但他不喜欢罗伯说的那些过分的，夹杂着许多关于生殖器的不属实的话。他也不喜欢罗伯朝他身上扔食物，或是拿棒球砸他，那时候，他会想象他的脑袋被球棒砸扁的画面，然后夸他，“你打得真好。”可他从没想过跟踪罗伯。在他从罗伯家骑车离开时，他开始思考是什么让这一天最终来临。他将这一切怪罪于克劳利先生身体里的怪物，但他心里明白，这其实有关于他，和罗伯。

那天约翰和内布林医生约好户外聊天，约翰坐在一家快餐店的街角等他。他一边往嘴里塞薯条，一边环顾四周。街上人不多，尽管还没下雪，但气温很低，那些形形色色的人走在马路上时，约翰会控制不住地幻想他们发生车祸，但现实中往往什么都没发生。内布林医生在视野里出现，他打算出去和医生打招呼，却又看到了罗伯，他迅速低下头，黏糊糊的番茄酱粘在脸上可不好受。他听到了自己的名字，抬起头，看到罗伯满脸都是血迹，就像番茄酱兑了太多的水，稀得没办法蘸薯条。

“......是个神经病。”

“他是个好孩子。”

“好孩子？如果他是好孩子那我就是圣人。说他是孩子你也是个怪胎吧，你这种研究心理变态的变态。你是不是跟他一样，在学校的时候没朋友，只能跟最不受欢迎的人混在一起。你能摸到女孩儿的手吗？你这样的人比他更惨吧？有人看得上你吗？你妈的屄是被牛操了才能生出你来吧？”

罗伯的声音越来越大，内布林医生一直在说些什么，但约翰听不清。直到现在，内布林医生才愤怒地吼道，“别说了。”约翰盯着他们，手上十分用力，他起身，看到罗伯闭上嘴，内布林医生继续说道，“如果你想要来看看的话可以预约，我可以给你......”

约翰已经走到门外，罗伯惊恐地看着他大喊变态，跑开了。内布林医生回头微笑着看他，约翰以微笑回应。他低头检查自己的手，上面只有压扁的薯条，他想，如果刚才自己在吃意面或者猪排，那他手上肯定会有刀叉。

行驶到离家一个街区时，他想到这个苗头更早便已出现。

万圣节前一晚，约翰对罗伯说那些话是事出有因，而那并不是因为罗伯对他说他的母亲是个收尸的婊子，这话他已经听罗伯说过许多次了，但他从没当着他母亲的面说过什么。将他推向濒临爆发边缘的是罗伯那天早些时候做的事，那时他还没穿上小丑的服装，没有画上尸脸，也还没有去马克思家里找他。他在克劳利先生家帮完忙，和克劳利先生道别，走向街对面，克劳利先生转身向屋里走，现在到了他去阳台晒太阳的时间。然后他听到克劳利先生惊呼，“注意看路，孩子！”

约翰回头，看到罗伯脸色有些红润，“你才应该看路，老头子。”

约翰开始往回走，克劳利先生朝他喊道，“没事的，约翰，你先回去吧。”又对罗伯说，“你应该好好学习礼仪。”

罗伯闻声看向约翰，“哟，看看谁来了，我们的好朋友约翰。人老了脑子也不好使了，就是因为你这种人，我们这镇子里才有约翰这种怪胎。” 约翰已经走到罗伯跟前，朝他微笑。

“约翰是好孩子，他一直都在帮助我和凯。”

罗伯推了一下约翰，他看着他，却在回应克劳利先生，“你认为他是好孩子，那也没什么资格让我学习礼仪吧？凯呢……”

“罗伯。”罗伯的话被打断，他的父亲气喘吁吁地出现在他们身旁，“我们走吧，离这个神经病远点。”

“好的，爸爸。”罗伯不怀好意地笑着看他们最后一眼。约翰的笑容在他们离开的瞬间便完全消失。

约翰一直都记得罗伯住在哪里，康乃馨路232号的罗伯·安德斯。他一直都没去拜访过他，他和他的家人都不欢迎他，当然这一点并不重要，重要的是他不想跟踪别人，这是他的准则，这是他为防止自己成为杀人犯设置的第二大路障。但是现在一切都分崩离析，在结有厚厚的冰的湖面上，他亲眼看见怪物杀死那位流浪汉，吓得屁滚尿流。当他躺在停尸床上，任由自己的大脑不断追溯流浪汉被杀死以及一些其他画面时，他不得不承认，跟踪别人真的能给他带来异样的感受，他决定骑车出去走走。

进入深冬以来，下过几场雪，路面上有许多冰，行人比之前更少。他漫无目的地在不大的城镇里四处乱逛，但他冷静下来后，却发现他并不完全是在乱逛，而是避开内布林医生、好友马克思和罗伯的家，而他现在正在罗伯家的一个街区外，如果他不在下一个路口右转，他就会经过罗伯家，当他停下自行车时，他会往罗伯家里看，如果他们家的窗帘凑巧拉开，罗伯和他的家人又凑巧出现在窗户旁，他或许会想象出他的家人用菜刀将罗伯从腹部剖开的画面。只是他现在不应该想这些，而是应该注意车辆，在路口转弯。路上一个人也没有，只有一辆车从他身后出现，挡住了他右转的去路，他当然可以选择左转，只是他没有这样做。

他在康乃馨路232号斜对面停下，他坐在座椅上，右脚撑地，望向马路对面，与他所想的不同，罗伯家的窗帘是拉开的，但他什么都看不到，他不知道他们是在房屋里的其他地方，或是压根不在家。约翰看着那栋房屋，任由思绪放空。怪物锯齿状的黑色手臂出现在约翰眼前，他那凄厉的叫声回荡在他耳边。看来马克思说的没错，尽管在细节上不太对。约翰没有告诉马克思这一消息，自万圣节前夕以来，约翰没找过马克思，他现在也不太想去找他，现在向别人分享这一重要的消息还为时尚早。

门突然打开，打断他放飞的思绪。约翰蹬地，离开那里，他不想才刚刚开始就被发现，他不想在第一天就把罗伯吓得不敢出门。不，他不想有第二天。约翰注意到出来的凑巧是罗伯，看起来他像是被他父亲派出来倒垃圾。他走向约翰，“你他妈在我家外面干嘛？”他听起来很生气，好像完全忘记了圣诞节前夕约翰和他说的话。他将约翰还没完全启动的自行车拦下，约翰回头看了一眼才知道他的底气是哪里来的，他没有关门。

约翰微笑着回答，“我心情不太好，刚好从你家门口经过，看到你我心情好多了。”罗伯在他眼前被剖开腹部，肠子从里面掉出来，他痛得倒在地上，鲜血染红了白雪，约翰觉得，这是罗伯这一生中最美的时刻。

罗伯的表情像是看到什么妖怪一样，他结结巴巴地说，“你……你闭嘴，你心情不好跟我有什么关系？”

“不是你问我在你家外面干嘛吗？”约翰装作一副无辜的样子，很快又收起这副表情，“我还可以告诉你我为什么心情不好。”罗伯听到这里转身就要走，但约翰抓住了他的手腕，而罗伯就好像双脚被钉住一样，无法动弹。

约翰将重心换到左脚上，凑到罗伯耳边压低声音，“你知道我今天看到了什么吗？我看到的不是你被刀子划开，”他将手放在罗伯的腹部，比划着，“不是我的想象，不是你躺在雪地上，周围是你的血泊，那时候你挺美的，我是认真的，而且你还没死。”约翰注意到罗伯的身体动了动，他手上更加用力，“我这就说重点，我看到一个流浪汉被一个怪物杀害，他用他那黑色的木钜一般的手，”约翰把手举得高高的，边说边比划，“直接插进那个怪物的身体，然后，把他的肺扯出来，又把自己那熏得漆黑的肺扯出来，再把新鲜的装进自己身体里，你猜得没错，他就是那个连环杀人犯。我说的是‘他’不是‘它’吗？总之，”约翰凑得更近了一些，双唇快要贴到罗伯身上，如果罗伯现在能自如地动作，他准会躲得远远的，“我在旁边看到那一幕吓到小便失禁——以防你不知道，小便失禁是尿了的意思——”约翰很失望，他没有听到滴水声，他低头看了一眼，“你现在表现得不错，没有像我一样，不过要是你看到那一幕你肯定会跟我一样，没准你还会吓到大便失禁，你应该可以猜出这是什么意思吧。”约翰假装思考，最后说，“你绝对想不到那个怪物是谁。”

罗伯的时间似乎此刻才开始流逝，他推开约翰，朝他低吼，“滚开，怪胎，离我远点。”他提着那袋垃圾，跑回家门口，才想起要扔垃圾，又重新跑出去，罗伯看到了他，却没朝他大喊，不过约翰仍旧离开了。

那天夜里，约翰被噩梦吓醒，在梦里，那怪物——克劳利先生，不但杀死了那位流浪汉，还发现了约翰。约翰一直被他追着跑，他跑了很久很久，直到雪地变成血海，他沉入其中，被黑色的粘液包裹，然后醒来。之后约翰在床上不停地翻来覆去，梦中的场景与现实的画面在他脑海里不断交错，他努力去想些别的，他去想那些名字，哈罗德·希普曼，泰德·邦迪，萨缪尔·利特尔，加里·里奇韦，佩德罗·罗德里格，杨新海，卡姆帕蒂尔·山卡利亚，这些名字在脑海中形成得比说出口简单得多，一些人有耳熟能详的外号，而另一些人则只有那些关注的人才知道，而这一切，尽管也曾让他做过噩梦，但他早已习惯，这次的事情则无比真实。过了不知多久，他终于成功入睡，但他一直都在做梦，他迷迷糊糊地睡到将近中午，醒来时，他累得像是逃跑了一整晚。

前一天被罗伯一扫而光的阴郁再次找上他，他将自己缩成一团，坐在沙发上，心不在焉地看着电视。周围的一切声音都在吸引他的注意力，水流声，吞咽声，切菜声，还有手在生命体内部捣鼓的声音，约翰看向他的母亲，她让他去借点香草，他在心底里万分感激，可等他将香草拿回去时，他母亲的手还在那只火鸡的身体里。“妈，我出去一下。”

他不想前往罗伯家，早上醒来时，他确信他对罗伯的跟踪已经结束了，而且严格来讲，如果他只是骑车经过他家，在他家门外停留了一个小时，此外没有任何类似行为的话，那么那一次简直就像是一个恶作剧，赌输的惩罚，或是大冒险，尽管他不会参与上述行为中的任何一种。可当他离开家门口，骑上他的脚踏车后，他便径直前往罗伯家，他甚至不知道罗伯现在是否在家。这次他将自行车停在罗伯家斜对角两间房屋之间的小巷中，他家的窗帘大开，这个距离外，四处都是雪，玻璃有些反光，但他还是大致可以看出罗伯的身影，坐在他旁边的应该是他父亲，他看起来十分拘谨，尽管约翰看不清他的表情，但他可以看出他坐得十分端正。过了一段时间他们离开那里，或许是罗伯的母亲喊他们吃饭，因为约翰接到了他母亲的电话，“该回家吃饭了。”

约翰在接下来的一段时间里一直都在跟踪罗伯，这让他放松，不再去想那天看到的景象。他连续好几天都避开克劳利先生家，不想让那副画面占据他的脑海。他了解了罗伯的行踪，他上午不会出门，下午偶尔会去找他那些狐朋狗友，如果他们愿意一起出去的话，总之他大多数时间都待在家里。于是约翰大多数时间只是坐在那里，或者站在那里，胡思乱想。有时他会给罗伯发短信，他购买了一个新的号码，给罗伯发他在书上看到的死者照片，或是在网上搜到的照片，有时他会配上一些文字，比如说，“我喜欢这个，你呢？”或是，“你觉得这个适合你吗？”一开始，他会回信息，让他闭嘴，说他是神经病，让他别再发消息给他了。后来，他不再收到任何回信，或许他被罗伯拉入黑名单，但他没有打电话确认，而是偶尔在跟踪罗伯时故意让罗伯看见他。有时他会在罗伯家对面朝他招手，如果罗伯看到他，就会迅速远离窗户，有时他会在罗伯和他的朋友们一起鬼混时，骑车从他们身边经过，在他们反应过来之前消失，但罗伯总会在第一时间就知道他是谁，约翰躲在暗处观察他们的时候，他看起来惊魂未定。

直到有一次，他骑车经过他们时，有人将他从车上拽下来，然后在他肚子上重重地来了一拳，他弯下腰，又被罗伯拎起来，“别他妈成天在我们眼前晃。”他的朋友们都在旁边起哄，约翰听到罗伯压低声音，“为什么是我？你想得到什么？”

约翰一时痛得有些说不出话，但还是尽力传达了他的意思，“看消息。”约翰低下头，看不到罗伯的表情。

很快约翰被推开，“滚开，神经病。”这次他的朋友们也一起应和。于是他回到家，躺在地上，又摆弄人体解剖模型，直到他听见克劳利先生家的车启动时引擎发出的声音。

犹豫了一个多小时后，罗伯终于将那个陌生号码——约翰，从黑名单中移除，他的新消息里多了大量彩信，他可以不去点开那些信息，但一些文字信息预览已经蹿入他的脑海，“你听说过血鹰吗？”不我没有听说过，我也没兴趣知道。“你知道反社会人格杀人时……”漫长的提示结束后，他点开最新几条中的第一条，按顺序读下去。“你应该将你成为被跟踪者视为你的荣幸。”罗伯想将手机扔到一边，但他只是熄灭屏幕，做好心理准备，然后再次点亮，“尽管我将人们视为物件，但一些物件总比另一些物件更加吸引我，你便是那样一个物件，幻想你死在我手下，能让我兴奋，但我想你既然总喜欢缠着我，你应该也能想明白到底为什么是你，如果不能，我也帮不了你。至于我想得到什么，你问一个你霸凌的男孩想要从你这里得到什么，答案当然是不想被霸凌，不要成天说别人是神经病或怪胎，对老人好点，某则会招致杀身之祸。哈哈，我在开玩笑，我只希望你能每天出门，多开开窗帘，让我能多看你几眼，想象你断手断脚、开膛破肚的模样。”

那晚罗伯没有睡好，比一开始看到那些照片更加糟糕。但他不敢告诉母亲，更不敢告诉他的父亲，面对他的那些朋友，更加不可能，他知道他们中没人是真心的。罗伯的内心即将崩溃，但他仍旧努力表现得正常，没人问他怎么样了，没人关心他，但他最搞不懂的是，约翰为什么要跟踪他呢，他为什么不跟踪布鲁克？那不才是变态应该做的事吗？

第二天他去了图书馆，他想知道怎样让自己逃离这种处境，他没有成功，但他看到布鲁克主动和约翰搭讪，约翰却对她爱理不理的。罗伯想，他不会是死基佬吧？他非常崩溃。

那天晚上，他没有在窗外看到约翰，第二天，他从他的父亲那里听说了两名警察死亡的消息，他在餐桌上，大谈特谈，不停地责怪奥尔森。罗伯感到很糟糕，要不是他不相信约翰那个孬种不会真的杀人，他会认为这一切都是约翰干的，不过不论如何他都可以怪罪于约翰，但想到这个人只会让他更加难受他。的母亲注意到了他的不对劲，让他的父亲住嘴。他很庆幸他的母亲没想太多。

在那之后，罗伯再也没在晚上见到约翰，他继续之前的日程，没有成天待在家里，尽管他觉得约翰不会真的杀人，但他依然害怕，更何况，他不想成天被他父母念叨。他再次将约翰加入黑名单，尽管他不会再像以前睡得那么好，但情况好转许多，因为他不用每天在晚饭后看到约翰那张阴柔的脸，直到圣诞节那晚，他无法忍受他父亲无端的指责，忘记自己的处境，破门而出。

在漆黑的夜里走在无人的街道上，罗伯的脑海里不自主地浮现短信里的图片，他努力去想些别的，想他母亲做的美味火鸡，想他如何一拳打在他父亲的脸上——这仅仅存在于他的想象中，但那些画面总是抢占上风，还有约翰那条短信。然后他听见像电锯一样的声音。他停下脚步，躲在暗处观察，就像约翰观察他一样。

他看到一个人戴着熊猫一样的头套，就像万圣节前夕约翰脸上的妆容，他正在用一个黑色不规则锯齿的电锯剖开一个人胸膛——他看不出那是谁——掏出他的内脏。他吓得腿都软了，然后他感觉胯间湿湿热热的，他不小心尿了。他在那里坐了许久，在凶手离开后仍坐在那里，他想起那个作案工具就像约翰之前告诉他的那样。他想拿起手机，拨打911，他的手却不听控制。他只能无声哭泣。

这还不是最糟糕的事，第二天他从窗户向外看时，他看到了前一天晚上看到的熊猫头套，他一瞬间十分慌张，完全不知道应该怎么办，他母亲喊他，他下意识地答应，然后将自己关进房间里，不停地踱步。他知道了杀人犯是谁，想要报警，却害怕得要死，他感觉约翰在看着他，不，约翰的确在看着他。

之后的许多天里，一切都十分正常，至少看起来十分正常，甚至发生了一件令罗伯十分开心的事，那就是，尽管约翰在他不再出门后朝他家邮箱里塞了一封信，“你听说过‘怪物杀手’吗？”但两天后，罗伯再也没看到过约翰。

几天后，新闻上播出了心理医生失踪的消息，罗伯希望约翰也一起失踪，死了最好。他和母亲一起参加罗杰·鲍恩的葬礼，他父亲没有时间。他看着那具棺材，想着，马克思可是约翰唯一的朋友。

葬礼结束后，罗伯注意到约翰奇怪的举动，他好奇他是不是打算做些什么，然后突然想到，如果是这样，那么现在就是报警的好时机，于是他跟在约翰身后来到停尸间。他看到约翰用那把黑色的电锯锯开他母亲的胸膛，掏出她的心脏，原油一样的东西不停地滴落。他抑制住呕吐的冲动，拍照留作证据，打算离开报警，这时他的手机却突然响起，他看了一眼，是陌生来电，然后他看到约翰出现在他眼前，紧接着他的脖子被勒住，逐渐失去意识。他最后的想法是，我还不想死。

约翰勒死罗伯时，他看着他母亲剖开的胸膛，被扔在一边的心脏，和满地的黑色粘液。他一直告诉罗伯，他想看他胸膛被剖开的模样，现在他却没有这样做。他的母亲是一名富有经验的入殓师，但他不是，他不能很好地处理一具被剖开胸膛的死尸，而勒杀还有另一个好处，那就是死者会有死亡勃起。约翰更喜欢另一个说法，天使欲望，“你喜欢吗？罗伯。这样你就随时都可以插你提到过的任何的屄了，但你知道吗，你哪个都插不到。”

约翰没有直接处理罗伯的尸体，而是先处理掉母亲的尸体，没人会相信他看到的东西，他的母亲死在这里，他一定会被认为是唯一的犯罪嫌疑人。他尽力处理，并将它藏起来等到晚上再扔到老地方，或者如果可以的话，埋起来。他拖干净地上的黑色粘液，才将已经进入尸僵阶段的罗伯抬到停尸床上。

他轻轻按揉罗伯，缓解尸僵，配置好防腐剂后切开罗伯锁骨以上的部分，寻找动脉血管。胶管插进他的身体后，约翰才开始思考发生了什么。首先，他失去了他的母亲，令他多少有些意外的是，他有些难过，其次，他杀了人，他的准则早就被破坏，而他终于承担了后果，最后，这一切，他都再也没办法和内布林医生谈了。等到罗伯的血液全部排空后，他才终于脱光他的衣服，为他清洗身上的污物。当他拿着毛巾从罗伯硬挺的阴茎上滑过时，他的呼吸变得有些沉重，他感觉自己下面也有些硬了，于是他用另一只手隔着裤子摩擦自己的阴茎。

约翰的性需求很低，他对男性和女性都不感兴趣，而直到今天，他才明白为什么，他只是一个性癖奇怪的人罢了。约翰凑到罗伯耳边，“对于那些你操不到的屄和你的鸡巴我都很抱歉，但现在你的鸡巴只能我这个怪胎来用了。”他将罗伯的阴茎含进嘴里，看着罗伯颈部的勒痕，感觉那里十分漂亮。他手伸进裤子里，不停套弄自己的阴茎，最后他射在了罗伯身上，“不好意思，我没打算这么做的。”

那天晚上，他将罗伯的尸体搬到楼上，为他穿上内布林医生的衣服，那是他一年前在内布林先生家过夜时换上的衣服，他一直忘记将衣服归还给内布林医生，现在他永远无法将衣服归还。他将罗伯的尸体放在自己的床上，看着他，“你看，你现在变成了你讨厌的人，不过就算你穿着内布林医生的衣服，”他拉开上衣，抚摸他的胸膛，“你也没有他的心脏。”

他处理好他母亲的尸体，回到家后，天还没亮。他看了一眼床上的那个霸凌者，在地板上躺下。那几天里，他足不出户，每天夜里，抚摸着罗伯的阴茎来上一发。几天后，他不想再继续看罗伯穿着内布林医生的衣服躺在那里，于是给他换上一套更合适的衣服——小丑服。他没帮他画尸脸，他都已经死了，而是为他画上“它”的妆容，“现在你可以给我们变演杂技了。”

约翰为自己换上他母亲的服装，一件漂亮的红色长裙，将他的头发扎起来。他穿上母亲的高跟鞋，小腿的线条因此更加明显。他甚至涂上母亲的口红，与罗伯的装束相配。他将罗伯的上半身靠在墙上，让他的阴茎挺立在外面，张开双腿在他眼前扩张自己。“罗伯，你看你有多变态，死后打扮成‘它’的样子，假装我这里，”说到这里约翰将自己的后穴撑开给罗伯看，“是女人的屄，你说内布林医生的母亲是被牛操了，至少牛能操女人，你呢？”约翰突然踩着高跟鞋在床上站起来，怒吼，“你不该……”而他的手指还在他的身体里，触碰到了前列腺的位置，他双腿一软跪坐在罗伯身上，喘息着，“你不该那样和内布林医生说话的。”他在罗伯的阴茎上抹上大量润滑剂，稍稍抬起臀部，试图将其纳入体内。而仅仅只有龟头插进约翰的身体，他就已经舒服得浑身颤抖，快要射了，“操，你的鸡巴插得我太爽了。”他尽力让阴茎全部没入，“还有你也不该和克劳利先生那样说话，你应该感到幸运你没和凯那样说话，不然你现在就不会躺在这里了。”他卖力地起伏，他觉得自己要不了多久就会射，“最重要的是，你不应该那样对我说话。”说完这些，约翰便射出来了，他闭上眼，感觉大脑一片空白。

那次做爱后约翰心情很好，他终于走出门，感受外面的阳光。他碰见了凯，凯看起来心情很差，约翰想，那是当然，在她眼里，克劳利先生，她的挚爱，已经失踪了很多天。可事实似乎并不是这样，凯非常消沉地告诉他，“比尔死了。”

约翰感到无比震惊，难道我没有杀死那个怪物吗？他还让我帮忙照顾凯呢。这时一个像极了罗伯的声音出现在耳边，“我知道答案。”


End file.
